gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Juke Box Hero
Juke Box Hero by Foreigner is featured in The Role You Were Born To Play, the fifth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Finn Hudson and Ryder Lynn. After Finn asks Ryder to audition, Ryder arrives earlier and says he will audition but won't sing. Finn then laughs as he relates to Ryder, saying he used to be just like Ryder. Finn says that he didn't know he could sing but he just did it. He encourages Ryder to do so. After Artie talks to Finn about the 3 Jukeboxes on stage, Finn presses a button on a Jukebox, telling Ryder that he bet he likes classic rock. The song starts playing in the auditorium when Finn asks Ryder to follow his lead. As Finn sings, Ryder removes his bag from his shoulder and joins Finn. When Ryder sings, Finn nods in approval, Ryder being able to sing without himself knowing beforehand. As the scene switches, Ryder fantasises himself on the stage singing, with a large crowd enjoying the performance. Finn plays the drums as girls with bras and lingerie dance on high-risers and platforms on the stage. The two duet as the crowd goes wild and the lights shine on upon them, a band accompanying the two as they duet. Ryder lands on the audience towards the ending of the song, as they raise their hands to lift him. He gets back up and returns to the auditorium from the fantasy as Finn grins, leaning on a Jukebox. Ryder comments on the performance, saying it was awesome and asking Finn on what he thinks, whether he should audition or not. Finn grins and says "Dude you just did!" Ryder laughs as he breathes heavily, Finn walking away with a large smile. Ryder turns around a final time back at the auditorium seats, letting out a laugh. Lyrics Finn: Standing in the rain With his head hung low Couldn't get a ticket It was a sold out show. Heard the roar of the crowd He could picture the scene. Put his ear to the wall Then like a distant scream. He heard one guitar Just blew him away Saw stars in his eyes And the very next day. Ryder: Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store Didn't know how to play it But he knew for sure That one guitar Felt good in his hands. Didn't take long to understand. Just one guitar Slung way down low Was a one-way ticket Only one-way to go. So he started rockin' ain't never gonna stop Finn and Ryder: Gotta keep on rockin' Ryder: Someday he's gonna make it to the top. Finn and Ryder: And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes Ryder: He's a Juke Box Hero. Yeah Finn: He took one guitar Finn and Ryder: Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes Juke Box Hero he'll come alive tonight. Ryder: In a town without a name In a heavy downpour Thought he passed his own shadow By the backstage door. Finn: Like a trip through the past To that day in the rain And that one guitar Made his whole life change. Now he needs to keep Finn and Ryder: Rockin' he just can't stop - Gotta keep on rockin' Finn: That boy has got to stay on top. Finn and Ryder: And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes He's a Juke Box Hero Yeah Juke Box Hero (Finn: Oh) With that one guitar he'll come alive Come alive tonight. (Finn: Yeah) He's gotta keep on rockin' Finn: He just can't stop Ryder: He just can't stop Finn and Ryder: Gotta keep on rockin' Finn: That boy has got to stay on top Finn and Ryder: He's got a real Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes. He's a Juke Box Hero (Finn: Yeah) (Ryder: Just one guitar) Juke Box Hero with stars in his eyes Yeah, he's a Juke Box Hero Juke Box Hero Juke Box Hero his got stars in his eyes Stars in his eyes. Trivia *This is Blake Jenner/Ryder's first song performance/duet on Glee. Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee Songs